Hug a geek
by MeimiCaro
Summary: El día del Orgullo Friki podía tener muchas cosas positivas. Al menos así lo pensaba para Peter, quien no era ni remotamente consciente de todo lo que sucedería a sus espaldas ante el inocente deseo de un maratón de Star Wars... [¡FELIZ DÍA DEL ORGULLO FRIKI!] #Stony #Superfamily


**HUG A GEEK**

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Peter, alzando los brazos—. Un día como hoy es el día perfecto para hacer un maratón de _Star Wars_.

—¿Tú te piensas que no tengo vida? —preguntó Tony a modo de respuesta, tomando una rosquilla de la caja y dándole un mordisco.

Tony se concentró en la forma en que el glaseado de chocolate se le derritió rápidamente en la lengua. Le ayudó a contener la risa y mantener la cara de póquer ante la expresión de cachorro empapado de Peter.

Siendo sincero, sí le apetecía la idea, pero le apetecía aún más ver al bebé vengador montar un drama por no hacer nada especial el 25 de mayo.

—¡Oh, venga! Por favor, señor Stark… Solo no es lo mismo.

—¿Qué no es lo mismo? —preguntó Steve, entrando en la habitación.

—Ver un maratón de _Star Wars_. Solo —La palabra la dijo con tanta tristeza que a Tony por poco se atraganta de la risa. En breve empezaría a aullar de la pena.

—¿ _Star Wars_?

—¿Tanto tiempo descongelado y aun no te has puesto al día, capi?

Steve observó a Tony con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Es la historia esa de las naves intergalácticas y las espadas láser?

Peter asintió efusivamente.

—No me llaman la atención esas fantasías absurdas.

Tony le habría dado una charla verbal tras semejante calumnia, pero el jadeo dramático de Peter fue mucha mejor respuesta. Observaba a Steve, que lo miraba desconcertado, como si hubiera dicho la mayor ofensa de la historia. Si Steve hubiera dicho que creía en el dios espagueti volador, a Peter le hubiera dolido menos.

—No puedo creer que haya dicho eso, y encima un día como hoy… Deshonra… Deshonra sobre usted, deshonra sobre su vaca y…

—No tengo ninguna…, vaca —dijo Steve sin entender.

Peter se llevó las manos al rostro, emitiendo un quejido.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Steve.

—Nada, que al millennial se le acaba de caer un mito. Como un niño que descubre el origen de Papá Noel el mismo día de Navidad.

—Esto es inconcebible —dijo Peter sin apartarse las manos de la cara—, IN-CON-CE-BI-BLE.

—Deja de soltar perlas de la cultura pop. No queremos que el cerebro del CapiReferencias se sobrecaliente como un procesador cascado.

Steve dejó pasar el insulto porque, pese a su confusión, la interacción entre los dos le resultaba demasiado divertida. Sabía que estaba en medio de un lío, pero no entendía cuál.

—¿Tampoco esa? —preguntó Peter, apartando los dedos de delante de sus ojos—. Pero si parece de su estilo, capitán.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tony—. ¿Ahora quieres ver _La Princesa Prometida_?

—Si el capitán se nos une…

Ambos lo miraron y Steve se sintió como la peor persona del mundo al querer decir que solo había ido a la habitación a tomar un vaso de agua antes de salir. Su plan, en un día libre y tranquilo como aquel después de tanto tiempo, se centraba en ir a Central Park a ver a los artistas callejeros. Rindiéndose, suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—No veo por qué no…

Peter pegó un salto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Le va a encantar, ya lo verá!

Se giró, para ir corriendo a la sala de cine que tenía Tony acondicionada.

—¡Voy a preparar la peli! ¡Encárguense ustedes de las palomitas! —se escucharon sus gritos por el pasillo, junto al sonido de sus pasos al correr.

—Este chico… Ni corriendo emocionado olvida el "usted" —se quejó Tony.

Steve rió por lo bajo.

—¿Qué es eso que ha estado repitiendo todo el rato?

—¿El qué?

—¿Por qué tanto empeño en que tiene que ser hoy?

—¡Ah! Porque hoy es 25 de mayo, el día del Orgullo de Friki.

—¿Día del Orgullo Friki?

Tony asintió.

—Empezó hace unos años, por un evento que creó un bloguero en España. Pero ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, también se celebró en internet y no tardó en correr como la pólvora por todo el mundo. Todo empezó con _Star Wars_ , por eso el chico estaba tan empeñado en hacer el maratón hoy, pero sirve para toda la celebrar toda la cultura geek, así que _La Princesa Prometida_ no es mala elección.

—¿Y tan importante es para él?

Tony se rascó la barba, pensativo.

—Supongo que está en una edad complicada. Ya sabes, de adolescente, con todas las cosas cambiando tan rápido, cosas como los gustos o las aficiones pueden ser un salvavidas. Pero todo lo friki ha sido marginado por muchos años, así que reivindicarlo como un orgullo muestra lo que están cambiando las cosas.

—Ahora me siento culpable por despreciar la película que él quería ver.

Tony rió, mirando la expresión apenada de Steve. Le recordó a un labrador con las orejas caídas.

—Bien puedes verla después de ésta. Él no se quejará.

—Podría darle una oportunidad…

—¿Así que vas a cumplir todos sus deseos? ¿Como si fuera un niño en Navidad?

—Bueno, es especial para él.

—¿Oh? ¿Y también vas a cumplir los míos?

—¿Y por qué iba a cumplir los tuyos?

—Yo también soy un friki.

—No eres un niño.

—Siempre dices que actúo como uno.

Steve rodó los ojos y se llevó las manos a las caderas, mirándole, efectivamente, como a un niño travieso.

—¿Y qué es lo que te hace ilusión a ti?

—Dame un abrazo —dijo Tony, estirando los brazos.

—¿Qué?

—En el día del Orgullo Friki es muy popular la iniciativa _Abraza a un friki_ , yo quiero mi abrazo.

—¿Qué eres, un koala de zoo al que abrazar?

—No, soy una llama, pero me puedes abrazar igual. Venga.

Steve, recordando a Peter de morros minutos antes, se lamentó de las malas mañas que estaba aprendiendo rápidamente del hombre frente a él. Tony se iba a quejar otra vez, así que Steve dio un paso hacia él y lo abrazó, pasando sus brazos por sus hombros.

Durante un segundo, Tony se sorprendió y a Steve le hizo gracia darse cuenta de eso. Tardó un simple segundo en devolverle el abrazo, posando ambas manos en sus costados, pero fue lo suficientemente significativo como para que Steve se diera cuenta.

El contacto le provocó un cosquilleo extraño en la piel a Steve que no supo comprender.

Se quedaron así, abrazados y con la respiración forzosamente pausada, mucho más tiempo del que requerían los tres segundos reglamentarios. Steve tragó duro, sin saber qué debía hacer. El abrazo era agradable, pero estaba totalmente tenso y sin saber qué hacer. Tony subió su mano por su costado hasta su hombro, en una caricia, para darle unas ligeras palmadas con las que esperaba relajarlo. Ambos querían decir algo, pero no estaban muy seguros de qué.

—¿¡Va todo bien!? —gritó Peter por el pasillo, haciendo que su voz hiciera eco en las paredes y ellos se separaran en un sobresalto—. ¡La película ya está lista!

—¡Sí, ya vamos! —gritó Tony.

Steve, reacomodándose innecesariamente las mangas de la camiseta, carraspeó.

—En fin, preparemos las cosas y vayamos para allá —dijo Steve, rascándose la nuca. La tenía sensible y le cosquilleaba, pese a que ese extraño abrazo había terminado.

—Sí, sí —dijo Tony, palmeándole el hombro que le había acariciado antes y guiñándole un ojo—. Vayamos en busca del friki que hay en ti.

 **Viernes, 25 de mayo de 2018**

 **¡FELIZ DÍA DEL ORGULLO FRIKI!**


End file.
